1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to waffle makers and more specifically it relates to an appliance for preparing two waffles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous waffle makers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prepare one waffle at a time. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.